Run, you fools
by Breakable-Angel
Summary: They were all against him, and he knew it from the beginning. Watch as Tweeks paranoia finally conquers him, making the fragile boy snap. Continue to watch as there is someone to pick up the pieces, looking to help while hoping to get some help in return.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-I think I'm paranoid.-

The digital clock on the DVD player showed exactly four zeros, blinking lightly in the dark living room. The television was still on at this late hour, and played the repeat of an old documentary, the kind of stuff that comes on late at night, when everyone else was already sleeping. However, one person was definitely not sleeping. On the coffee brown leather couch that faced the screen sat a small boy with knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, looking quite pitiful. His whole frame was shaking and his coffee-brown eyes, which nearly matched the color of the couch he was seated on, and in a way with the whole room, where opened, never blinking, pupils wider than was normal. His gaze was fixed on the screen, while his thin, chapped lips moved, without making a sound.

Tweek Tweak couldn't sleep, again. If someone remembered the insomniac, slightly strange kid from years ago, they wouldn't think that this boy was actually the same person. Sure, he still had the blonde untamable hair that stuck up in every direction from all the times he tugged at it. But his face was thin, and one could even call it bony, as his cheek bones were clearly visible beneath his sickly looking pale skin. The dark rings under his eyes seemed to be permanent accessories, as the boy hadn't sleep in weeks.  
>Green button up shirts were too frustrating and turned into dark green and grey hoodies, too wide on the boys frame, but he didn't care. He was like a ghost that haunted the high school of South Park. Always trying to not be noticed, he sneaked through the hallways, never talking in class, always sitting at his friends table, listening, with his back stiff as he made no noise.<p>

His home situation hadn't changed over the years, his parents still didn't care about him that much, and when they did they usually tended to make things worse. With time their business grew and so adding to their loveless attitude towards their son was their frequent absence, leaving the boy alone at home without anyone to look after him.  
>It was as if they were leading two different lives through all these years. There was only one event that made their lives connect again, even if it was just for a moment.<p>

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

One year ago, Tweek had just turned sixteen, the guidance counselor demanded to talk to Tweek's parents, after another one of the boy's paranoid episodes which grew bad, causing him to jump out of a window, thus destroying it, and scaring his whole class. Of course Tweek told her that his parents were away again, thinking that, like every other counselor, the woman would be done with it. That wasn't the case though, because this one was new, fresh out of university and thought she could still change something. So after much pestering his parents finally had a private conference with the guidance counselor, without him. He sat in front of her office, tugging at his hair nervously, freaking out as he thought about all the things she would tell them, or worse, what she would suggest his parents do with him. Locking him up, or handing him over to a sadistic professor to experiment on, or even worse things crossed his mind, filling him with worry.  
>In the end it was nothing like that. His parents played the worried, helpless guardians and the counselor told them to make Tweek go to a psychiatrist and to give him medication for his problems, or he would have to leave the school. So with a smile they made him weekly appointments, got him medication prescribed and left again for their business trips, being as unapproachable as before.<p>

And that was what led him to this situation, where he was sitting alone in front of a television, thoughts racing, as he starred unseeingly at the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
>-You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun-<p>

As the next morning came, Tweek's paranoid episode, which had him chained to the same spot on the couch all night, had only grown worse, rather than getting better. Perhaps if Tweek would have taken his pills, instead of giving in to his worries that they were made to control his mind, leading to him draining all of them down the sink, or if he would have gone to the psychiatrist, who in his mind wanted to brainwash him, or even if his parents had been there, then everything would have turned out differently.

However, it wasn't like that, so what happened was unavoidable.

"They are after me, I know. I saw everything, all the signs they are there. It is a conspiracy against me! It always was! They have planned it for years. Oh how blind I was! They all were so nice, talking to me, buying me coffee, helping me in school. But it was just to brainwash me for their great plan. So they could finally kill the president and rule the world! But they were wrong, so wrong. I am cleverer than that, yes I am. I stopped drinking the coffee, so they couldn't drug me, stopped listening so they couldn't brainwash me. Yes, I outplayed them all! But now, nooow." His hands raised shakily, bony fingers tugging at his hair in anxiety. "THEY ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME!" He yelled at an empty house, hearing his yells echoing back to him from the other rooms. Quickly he jumped up, stumbling, because his legs had become numb from sitting so still over night, but he caught himself with a hand on the coffee table before he could fall to the ground. While looking from side to side, making sure no one was standing at the windows watching him, he ran up the stairs and into his room, dressing in a black hoodie and black pants, before grabbing his grey backpack with a gun in it.

"If they want to kill me, I will just have to be quicker. And I will, because I know their faces, I know where they live, where they go, where they breathe, and they know nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" With a hoarse, distorted laugh he made his way down the stairs and out of the house. Banging the cheery red front door closed, he ran up to the sidewalk, before slowing considerably. "Can't be detected, look normal, normal, normal. Walk slow, slower, breath evenly, smile. Smile more. Happy. You are a happy student today. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Right, right. They won't know what hit them." He whispered under his breath as he strode down the streets, coming in sight of the school building shortly.

Hiding behind a tree in the school's parking lot, Tweek reached into his backpack and pulled the gun out, placing it carefully into the front pocket of his hoodie. With a twisted, insane grin on his face, he walked up to the school doors. He was later than usual, wanting everyone to be there already, knowing it would be suspicious if he walked around in the hallways, while waiting for the students to arrive.

As planned, when he opened the school doors, with the gun cocked and held in his shaking hands, the hallways were filled with people.

Laughing loudly as it seemed like his plan was a success, because no one had stopped him yet, and none of them seemed surprised, he began to shoot.

And shoot.

Everyone around him started to run and scream as he shot down student after student, his friends, the people at the front, aiming their own guns at him, but he was faster, always faster.

"RUN YOU FOOLS, RUN! I WILL GET YOU ALL! EVERY ONE OF YOU DIRTY TRAITORS! AND WHEN YOU ARE GONE, I WILL BE THE HERO AND EVERYONE WILL FINALLY SEE WHAT YOU PLANNED! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DIE, DIE!" He shouted, eyes gleaming with long-hidden insanity as he ran and shot, repeating his words, his feet nearly slipping in the slick pools of blood that started to cover the floor.

Finally, just as he thought he had killed every last one of them, one other person entered into his vision. "Craig…" He growled, finally finding the head of everything. His once best friend was the head of this conspiracy, he knew it. Now was his time to die. The raven haired boy began to talk to him, but the blonde didn't even notice, as he took another step closer, putting his gun squarely between the boy's eyes. With a last loud laugh, he pulled the trigger and shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Without really planning to , he had squeezed his eyes shut when he pulled the trigger, echo of the shot making his heart stop for a moment. A kind of sane part of Tweeks mind told him that this was his best friend he was killing there. The only one that had been able to somehow deal with his problems, at least until Tweek had started pulling away completely. Regret welled up in him, rearing it's head like a monster he had never seen before, starting to gnaw on his insides.

Without even opening his eyes he fell to his knees, starting to dig his sharp nails into his face and arms, whimpers turned into screams, and as the blood started dripping to the floor there was no real thought in his head anymore, just blackness and pain and the feeling of having ended something but started something worse.

And then there was only the blackness.

For everyone else it had been a pretty normal day at school. At first the halls were crowded, full of people complaining about having to be here, talking about the next big party, and gossiping about what's-his-or-her-name. Just an usual day in South Park. There might have been a few strange looking people and the lockers were certainly not only filled with innocent things, but this was South Park and not everything here could be normal after all, right ?

And when the bell rang, everybody went to their classes, just like on every normal day, half of them late of course, but slowly the halls were empty again, only the footsteps of a lone teenager echoing through them.

Craig Tucker had planned this. Being alone here. Actually he hadn't but he took things as they came and just pretended they fit his plans. His best friend, kind of best friend, often called side kick actually, had been missing from school for three days and he was getting worried now. He had told himself that he would wait for him until the first lesson was over, if he was not there by then Craig would make his way over to the Tweek residence.

To understand this you have to be aware of the fact that Craig didn't really /care/ that much about people. Or that was what they thought. When he was fifteen, two years ago, he had been taken to a therapist, his parents alarmed about the thought of being a psychopath or sociopath. They usually weren't the best parents, but with their daughter growing older and turning out so differently from her brother even they noticed that something was wrong.

In the end he wasn't. Crazy that was. A something-path. Although the guinea-pig-path, something that Clyde had made up, wasn't that bad and maybe a word that described a part of his personality rather well.

Not that he was actually turned on by them or anything like that. He didn't want to have a bunch of them either. Just the one that he always had and always loved, a companion, something stable in a town that was anything but. Craig was stable too, stable emotions, always the same reactions, same grades, same things he ddi. It was just the way he liked it. Clever people would maybe call it OCd. Still, he had emotions. Had feelings, felt something for people. It was just not as obvious. Meaning he felt something for Tweek. There was just a strange friendship, something very stable with a very unstable boy that connected them and he liked it that way. What he didn't like was Tweek acting more and more weird in the last months and he would get to the bottom of that.

Just then he heard another echo joining his and he looked up, deep blue eyes peeking out from underneath a black fringe that was pushed into his face by his trademark blue hat. Tweek looked crazy, yelled and ran towards him, hand outstretched in his direction. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

><p>Yes I am aware that I haven't updated in ages. I am also aware of the fact that this chapter is really short again. I am sorry, but I promise I will update more often and keep the chapters short like this, hoping I will get my muse back for this story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Looking upon the scene from afar you would probably think it amusing. Strange, weird, but in a way amusing. Looked like two losers lying on the ground. But it wasn't.

Those boys weren't losers, they were just confused. This was not a random moment, not a high school prank, or something weird from the internet. This was a changing point. Maybe even the most important in their lives.

When the crying had begun, Craig had stared at the boy in front of him, watched the frozen look, how the tears slowly fell and the usually already upset look turned into a grimace of despair and pain, the boy breaking down right in front of him. He was still staring when the blond was on his knees, scratching and screaming, still only staring, not blinking and for a moment he had even forgotten to breathe.

It was as if everything had been put onto hold, as if Craig had been put onto hold and then somebody pressed fast forward and his body just fell forward, knees hitting the floor ,pain making him yelp lightly as he shuffled closer to Tweek.

But what was he to do ? What could he possibly do when he wasn't sure what was going on ? Slowly people emerged from the classrooms around them, teachers edging closer, although they were just as clueless as Craig. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that surely somebody had already gone to call the director, and 911 maybe.

Tweeks hands, empty hands, there had never been a gun, just his imagination, were full of blood and he could only see Craig's blood on his hands, the blood of his only real friend, of the one that cared for him, when even his parents clearly couldn't It only sent him into another episode, his screams turning into loud sobbing, the kind that just made your heartbreak, the kind that shook your whole body, that tried ripping you apart. Not tried. It succeeded.

Slowly Craig took a deep breath, then another, emotions fogging up his thoughts in what was probably the worst moment for it to happen. " Tweekers.. " He whispered, reaching out to take hold of the others wrists.

As if pulled by an invisible force, Tweeks head snapped up, blood and tears mixing and running down his cheeks as he stared at Craig, pupils so wide that they seemed to be completely black. " I'm so sorry. So so sorry. " He croaked out, barely understandable between the sobs that still wrecked his body.

Craig just stared at him, not sure what the other was apologizing for, he felt so damn helpless, it was killing him. Despite that he just nodded his head, trying to smile reassuringly, but he only managed something that was half smile half grimace as he stared at the bloody face of his friend.

"I'm sorry for killing you. "

The words seemed to echo in the halls just to come back louder and louder, the crowd long forgotten as Craig almost chocked on his own spit when he heard them. What was going on ?! This was even worse then he had thought. Tweek thought he had killed him. No. He had thought he had shot him. The boy had recognized the motions, it made sense now that this little detail was added, but it didn't explain /why/.

" You didn't kill me. " Craig whispered, almost choking and suffocating on the words as it slowly sunk in just how broken the boy in front of him was.

Tweek opened his mouth, face contorting into an angry mask and Craig prepared to be yelled at, hit or worse, but then it closed again and the boy seemed to fall into himself, ripping his wrists out of the older boys hold , he buried them into his hair, rocking forward in front of him.

" Mr. Tucker, please move away from him. " Spoke a voice from behind him, and as he turned he could see two men that wore uniforms marking them as paramedics. " Your friend has a breakdown, we need to sedate him and take him with us before he hurts himself even more or starts hurting others. " The ' starts hurting you' hung in the air between them as Craig looked up at the two men and back at his friend.

"No. I will stay with him, he needs a friend, his parents are out of town. " He pressed out before he could even think about it properly, getting up slowly only to wait and watch as they injected something into the arm of his unresponsible friend and started to lift him from the ground.

They didn't comment on what he had said, didn't say anything when he followed them out of the school and into their ambulance, eyes locked on his friend, lips pressed into a thin line. Craig Tucker followed his best friend like a lost puppy, not sure what to do , only knowing that he couldn't leave him now, he had left him alone for too long.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know I am rather evil with all this short chapters. But I finally took away some of the angst, so that's good right? I am trying to make the updates weekly from now on. Reviews would be really nice, any ideas too. Greetings, BA.<p> 


End file.
